Receivers of Love
by QUEENoftheDUCKS
Summary: Jonas has escaped to elsewhere. Fiona is gaining memories and make a life changing choice. What will happen to her and Jonas? plaese read and review! its my first fic
1. Chapter one

The Receivers of Love  
  
I only own two characters: Maggie and Ron. The plot is mine too.   
  
Jonas and Gabe came to stop at the bottom of the hill. It was over. Their journey out of the community away from the sameness was over. Yet, it had just begun; a whole new world sat in front them. What would it be like? Did anyone there have or know of the concept 'community?'  
  
It was unbearably cold. Jonas had never felt anything so drastic. His extremities felt numb, he could hardly move. His lips were a bluish-purple color. Jonas embraced the infant in his arms to keep him warm. He had to find some form of shelter. The freezing temperature was too extreme. Jonas forced himself to walk to a house. It took all his energy to move. He finally reached a house. It was white in color with huge windows across the front. He managed to knock on the door twice before collapsing to the ground.  
  
A lady opened the door expecting to see carolers. Instead she found a young boy no older no older than fourteen passed out with an infant in his arms. In shock she called for her husband.  
  
"Ron…Ron…come quick….there's…there's a boy…" she said frantically.  
  
"Get him in the house Maggie, he might be frost bit!" Ron blurted with shock in voice.  
  
He was gone. Really gone. The words kept playing in her head. Jonas was really gone.   
  
"Fiona….Fiona….are you alright?" Some memories had already been transmitted to her. She felt sadness. It was something she could not explain…an emptiness…a gap that could not be filled. It was hopeless, no one had the answers…The giver…she thought silently. He must know something, anything about Jonas and his sudden disappearance.  
  
"I guess…I mean, Asher, he's gone. Where is he? Is he alive?" Fiona asked with uncertainty to her friend Asher.  
  
  
  
Asher had not her received any memories of sadness. He had no idea what Fiona experiencing. No one did. She was gaining memories quicker than anyone in the community. Would she ever see her lost friend again?  
  
"I really do not want to talk right now." she announced as she walked to river to sit and be alone. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
Once again I only own Maggie, Ron, and the plot  
  
Jonas awoke in a jump as if he had a horrid dream. The lady was at his side on the bed. He could only think of Gabe and to wonder where he was and who was this woman sitting next to him.   
  
  
  
"Who are you? Where am I? Where is Gabe?" Jonas asked in a low mumbling voice.   
  
"Calm down child. Gabe? Is that the infant's name?" Maggie asked calmly  
  
"Yes, he is all I have left of where I came form. Where is he?"  
  
"He is sleeping in the next room"  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" Jonas questioned as he sat up in the bed.  
  
"You are in a much different place then where you came from. This is the free world. Everyone here can do as the please. This place is called Freetopia.   
  
Free…that one word. One simple word. It was a common thing in the world, but to Jonas it meant everything. In a place where freedom was vanquished, like the community, those like Jonas would rebel. Rebel for freedom. He has achieved freedom, but what would happen to the rest of the community? How would the new memories affect them?  
  
"How do you know where I am from?" Jonas looked at the woman with a puzzling face.   
  
"Years ago a group of people wanted to create a perfect society. A world with no color, no pain, no emotion, no suffering. Many people rebelled and thought it to be evil. Evil and sad to live a life with no emotion; never being able to have free will."   
  
"So, the whole world was free at one point?" Jonas asked.  
  
" Oh no! It took several hundreds of years to develop this world we live in today." Maggie informed him.  
  
"The community, the place I cam from, how did that come to be?  
  
"A group of scientist and government leaders contrived the idea that everyone should be equal. That everyone should be the same, live the same in a world without harm pain or emotion."  
  
"Did everyone agree to it and begin living in communities like mine?"  
  
"Many were against it and remained out the developing communities. Thos who wanted it moved the new societies to begin their new pain free-emotion free lives. People inside the communities now have no thought or idea as to what 'Elsewhere' is" Maggie explained.  
  
"What about people like me, a receiver?"  
  
"You were special, a chosen one. One who the elders thought could handle the memories of emotion and pain."  
  
"They were wrong! I rebelled. I escaped. I wanted more that what was in the community. I wanted to know…to know what 'Elsewhere' is"  
  
It finally sank in. Jonas was 'Elsewhere' A place until now he only dreamed of. He still wished he could share his great triumph of discovery with his family, his friends, Fiona.  
  
Please review my fic. I wanna know how it sounds so far. Hope you liked it. I am not sure how many chapter it will be. 


	3. Chapter three

This takes place two days after Jonas has left the community  
  
It was like any other day of saneness; Fiona was riding her bicycle home. Only this time there was no Jonas to ride beside her and keep her company. Out of nowhere she fell to the ground landing on the grass with her bicycle party on her legs. She closed her eyes realizing it was another memory.  
  
This one was different; it was not painful in any way; physically or emotionally. IT felt peaceful; like the gap in her life was now filled, but at the same time it made her lonely to think that she did not have it nor could she ever have that memory to keep and say she herself experienced it. The memory was love, not the love you feel for a family member or friend, but the kind of love you feel for that one person. That one special person that she could only dream of and imagine. In her world that such person could not exist. It was not her option, but yet she wanted so badly to have it. To have it just as Jonas longed for the option to wear red or blue, or to have grandparents. She simply wanted her friend Jonas to be back in the community.  
  
With a long sigh Fiona reached for the ground and pushed herself up. She grabbed her bicycle, which has toppled on her when she fell. She no longer wanted to go home with her new memory. How would she explain it to her parents during the Sharing of Feelings? Fiona turned her bicycle around and headed towards the House of the Old. She did not stop there, but kept going until she reached the Annex building; as building she had never entered.   
  
She ran through the doors, they were no longer locked because the elders agreed that id Jonas returned he go there. There was no one sitting at the desk in the small room. Fiona noticed the door to the left and opened it. She found the Receiver or Memory, not Jonas, but his teacher, the one he called Giver.  
  
"Please forgive me Receiver of Memory, I did not mean to rudely run in here, but I need help."  
  
"It's alright Fiona, I forgive you, please, tell me what is it that you need help with?"  
  
She felt so strange in the room with the Receiver of Memory. The red head looked around with amazement and saw the many books that encircled the walls and the finely decorated furniture.  
  
Fiona Explained, "On my way home, I experienced a memory. I cannot describe it. I just feel cheated, like I can not have what I saw in the memory and I want it so badly." She paused to regain her thoughts as t why she was even there. "What was the memory? What is it called?"  
  
"Love" The Giver remembered back to when Jonas received his first memory of love. "Jonas, your friend who disappeared, reacted the same way when he received that memory."  
  
"I received the same memory Jonas once received?" Fiona exclaimed with surprise and happiness. "Why does that memory make me feel so happy and peaceful and yet so empty?"  
  
"It is simply because you feel love in you life, but you know that you can not have it because love is so strong and never shown in the community."  
  
"It's wrong! It's really wrong! Why can't we have real emotion? It's not fair!" Fiona jumped to her feet and made a fist. She was showing true emotion. "Do you know why Jonas left the community?"  
  
"Yes, I do, but I do not think you can understand it right now."  
  
"Please, will you tell me? I want to understand." Fiona's soft voice and sweet face reminded the Giver of Rosemary. He knew she wanted to know the truth, bit she would not be able to understand and undertake the pain it may bring.  
  
"Jonas left in search of Elsewhere. He wanted to find love and freedom of choice. Jonas saw the release of a newborn and it angered him to know that his father lied to him. His father killed a baby."  
  
"So he just left with the baby his family was taking care of at night? Is he coming back? Is there anyway to contact him?" Fiona was full of questions concerning Jonas.  
  
The Giver looked at her without emotion on his face. "The only way to contact him would be to go after him."  
  
Fiona's eyes widened with excitement as the though of seeing Jonas again entered her mind. She decided that she must leave the community to find him; but how would she ever make it? Fiona had no knowledge of elsewhere and what might be out there. The only aid she has was her bicycle and the tiny memories that she recently gained.  
  
The Giver could see what she was contriving in her head by the look of content and wonder upon her face as she stared into oblivion. He warned her that departing form the community was dangerous. The young girl could be caught and severely chastised for her rebellious actions. But Fiona has to see Jonas. She knew how it felt to truly miss someone.  
  
"Please, Fiona, I warn you, it is way too dangerous for you or anyone to leave." The Giver tried to explain the negative aspects of leaving to the red heard girl, but she would not hear it.  
  
"It was not too dangerous for Jonas!" Fiona spoke in an angered voice.  
  
"This is different, Jonas had memories and wisdom to help him escape. You do not have he knowledge of elsewhere that is needed to survive the journey."  
  
"Can you help me escape? I do not want to be here anymore. It seems like I've been lied to and deceived all my life. Like I have been deprived of so many things. I rather die fighting to escape than stay here and live this like with no real emotion and feeling."  
  
"I can only give you advice; be careful, use your food sparingly, travel by night, and the most important thing to remember: if you do leave, you can never return."  
  
"Never return?" Fiona questioned. "You mean if I get lost or I find Jonas I will never be able to return? Even with Jonas?"  
  
"Yes, Fiona." The Giver sat in his chair in a reclined position awaiting any more questions the young red head may have.  
  
"Thank you for answering my questions. I can not promise that I will not leave, but please, do not tell anyone that I spoke to you." Fiona looked at the Giver with great fear that he may not be able to keep her promise.  
  
"Do not worry, I will not tell anyone that you have came to me."  
  
With all that said, Fiona left the Annex building and went home. He leg was now bruised where the bicycle has hit it when she fell. Fiona thought about her future days in the community. The December Ceremony was approaching soon. All she could think about was the amazing memory she received. What could she do about it? It is not like she could ever have love. The Giver was right; love is not something of much acceptance in the community. How hard could escapement be? Jonas did it, but he had training. To Fiona it seemed almost pointless to even consider leaving. There was still that spark, that fire, maybe it was love, something in her just told her it was what she needed to do; to leave the community and find Jonas. But why? Why did she all of a sudden what to find Jonas?  
  
**********  
  
It was now clear to Fiona, she had to leave. She awoke in the night after having a horrid dream. She dreamt that she was being chastised for the memories she was receiving. Fiona thought to herself 'If I say here my dream may become reality. If it becomes reality I may be released, released to death. I have to leave. I am going to find Jonas.'  
  
In a hurry, Fiona gathered the things she need and slipped out a window in her house. She brought with her, a blanket and extra clothing. She found some food that the night crew had not yet picked up. She grabbed as much as she could and wrapped it in a shirt. She placed it in the basket of her bicycle along with the blanket. Fiona quietly pulled out her bicycle and hopped on. Very carefully she rode to the river. It was dark; Fiona has only been out in the dark a few times. It was not a common thing in the community to be out after dark.  
  
There it was, the bridge. The bridge that led to Elsewhere. All she had to do was ride over it and the journey to find Jonas would begin. Fiona stared at it for several moments contemplating her risky decision. Was she making the right choice? Would she ever find Jonas Dozens of questions soared through her tired mind. She pushed the bicycle forward moving it across the bridge; More and more until she was on the other side. The side where Jonas was. Sameness would no longer be part of her life, but a memory of what used to be.  
  
Peddling at a steady pace Fiona realized she was really doing it; she was running away; escaping sameness to find freedom; to find Jonas. Fiona tried to recall the important things The Giver stressed to her. Travel by night, that is what she was doing. She decided to only eat when she would rest for sleep and awake to begin another night of travel. She couldn't not help but wonder how long the journey would last. Would it be day, weeks, or even months? What obstacles would lay in front her?   
  
Hours passed and it was still dark. Fiona knew she had to keep going even though her body was exhausted. Time was very important; the more time spent traveling; the sooner she would get to Jonas. Day light was rapidly approaching and making all the surrounds visible. She could not see all the formations of the trees and shrubbery along side the road. Fiona found a well-hidden spot under a massive tree where she could not be easily seen by anyone passing by.  
  
Fiona pulled the blanket and package of food from her basket and set them under the tree and placed the bicycle on its side to prevent it from being seen. She unfolded the blanket and wrapped herself in it then fell into the sweet slumber under the tall pine tree.  
  
Quickly the hours of daylight passed while Fiona slept under the tree. She awoke to the unfamiliar chirp of the birds above in the trees and flying gracefully though the sky. She reached for the package of food she managed to take from the community. It was not very much, but it cured her hunger. It was not quite dark yet when she woke. She sat up against the tree for support. Fiona made out a plan for her days in the foreign terrain. She would travel during the dark and rest during the daylight. It seemed so simple, but the struggle of hunger and aching muscles from hours of riding would make it very difficult. She kept on thinking 'I made it out of the community and one night all on my own, I know I can make it all the way.'  
  
Darkness fell upon Fiona and the land surrounding her. She could see in a nearby community that people were scurrying about to get home. Fiona was glad to be away from the community; now she did not have any rules to follow or emotionless apologies to make. The night crews in the community were gone; it was time to continue her journey.  
  
Fiona gathered her blanket and left over food, placed them in the basket, then peddled away into the night.  
  
**********  
  
It had been days, maybe weeks since Fiona left. The paved roads became rugged and hard to travel over. Trees and wildlife became more frequent. Now she could travel during the day without fear of being seen. Occasionally she called Jonas's name in a loud screeching voice. Soon she could feel a change in the air. It was cold and made her tiny body feel numb. 'It can not be much farther,' Fiona thought as she wrapped her arms around her body for ore warmth.  
  
Her loud outbursts to Jonas became more numerous' in a way it sounded like music' though she did not have knowledge of it. In the far distance she could see a huge hill covered with a white blanket of coldness. Perhaps she could see Jonas from the top of the massive hill. As she reached closer to the hill her bicycle became immobile. It remained pasted in the snow. She grabbed her blanket and wrapped it tightly around her upper body, then left her bicycle in the snow.  
  
"Jonas . . . Jonas . . .are you out there?" Fiona's voice became more faint with every shout she made. She hoped that Jonas could hear her.  
  
The trip up the hill was anything but easy. The atmosphere was becoming colder and colder, then the wind blew against her body. Snow was everywhere; be hind her, in front, to the left, and to the right. Only about fifty more feet to go and she could see over the hill. Fiona tucked her head down to warm her ears and nose, but nothing helped. She had to keep on walking. Finally, there it was the top. Now she could see the bottom of the hill. There were lights everywhere and sweet sounds mixed together with flowing words. It reminded her of the cries she called out to Jonas. Is there any way he could be in one of decorated houses? She had to find out.   
  
In a hurry Fiona raced down the hill. It seemed like nothing could stop her, not even the numbness of her body. As she reached the bottom her foot got caught on a rock and she fell to the ground hitting her head on another rock. Her body lied motionless and froze in the snow. 


	4. Chapter four

Jonas's eyes widened, he realized what the echo of music was behind him in he hills. It was the sweet voice of his dear friends Fiona. NO! It couldn't be; was she really capable of making the incredible journey through the freezing, rigorous snow and terrain?  
  
"I have to go, I have to go, my friend is out there she must be almost dead by now!"  
  
"Slow down Jonas, I will take you outside; where is she? How do you know she is out there?" Maggie's voice felt so calming to Jonas. It was like she has a way of soothing him they way he would sooth Gabe to sleep.  
  
"I have to go now! Please, Maggie, I have to find her." Maggie could not help but to give into him, he had this presence to him of innocence and wonder.  
  
"Come on, I'll bring you outside." Maggie stood up beside the bed and helped Jonas to his feet. She picked up his shoes from beside the bed and helped him put them on. Maggie walked to a door, opened it, reached in and pulled out a coat for Jonas to wear. They then headed for the front door and walked into the bitter cold. Jonas's nosed turned red from the freezing air, but he did not care; he had to find Fiona. He wished that she were safe if it really was her voice he heard.   
  
Jonas recalled the steps he too to the best of his knowledge. He ran as fast as his weak legs could carry him. Maggie was trailing behind trying to keep up with Jonas; she did not want him to collapse again.  
  
It seemed like Jonas was running forever; steadily he kept on moving. "Fiona is out there," he continued repeating over and over in his brain.  
  
It was not yet completely dark, but it was hard to see through the fog. The hill came into view and at the bottom Jonas saw something. Something familiar in color and size, but yet it seemed like he had never seen it before. "Could it be Fiona?" he thought, "Please let her be alright."  
  
Jonas bent down in the snow to see what the creature was. He noticed the blanket and the red hair first. "Fiona! Fiona!" Jonas shouted as he turned the girl over to see her face. It was she; she escaped sameness, but how? For what reason did she leave the community? It did not seem to matter because she made it. That was behind both of them now; a place they could never return to.  
  
"Please, Maggie, help me pick her up and bring her to your house where it is warm." Jonas looked as if he would cry while he held the girl close to him. Jonas brushed all the snow off her and wrapped Fiona in his coat to keep her tiny body warm. She was so frail and shriveled. Fiona's face was so cold it was almost a bluish-purple color.   
  
Maggie bent over cradled the girl's body is her arms. Jonas grabbed her legs and they both stood in unison holding Fiona. Now both Jonas and Maggie were running back to the house to arm up Fiona. She had a cut on her forehead that appeared to be bleeding.  
  
They sprinted down the street passing all the houses decorated with colorful lights. As they reached the house, Jonas opened the door while Maggie held Fiona in her arms. The temperature in the house was so different from that outside. It was warm and Jonas feel safe and secure, as if nothing could harm him, or Fiona anymore.  
  
Maggie placed Fiona on her back lying on the long soft couch that faced the tree with lights. She propped Fiona's head up with a pillow.   
  
"Sit here next to her, Jonas, in case she wakes up. I'm going to get some hot water and cleaning materials to take care of the gash on her head." Maggie walked down t he long hallway and entered the door on her left. Jonas saw the reflection of light coming from t he room on the hallway wall. Then, he heard running water from a faucet; Jonas assumed Maggie was in the bathroom.  
  
As he sat on the couch next to Fiona's motionless body he looked around and noticed all the details of decor in the room. The oddest thing was the tree with lights and decorations on it. He had never seen anything like it in his life. He remembered seeing trees like it while in the wilderness, but they were covered with snow. The floor was cushioned and soft. It felt good to Jonas's bare toes. He glanced down at Fiona and lightly took her right hand and placed it between his hands. HE could not understand why she would leave the community. Could it be because of him? Did something so terrible happen that she had to leave?  
  
Maggie returned to room and kneeled down on the floor next to Fiona's head. She handed the warm towel to Jonas.  
  
"Here, clean her face with this, it might wake her up."  
  
"What are you going to do to the cut on her head?"  
  
"I'm going to clean it with medicine to prevent it form infection. It may hurt her, so it is best to do it while she is sleeping." Maggie opened a bottle of antiseptic and gently poured a small amount on to the cut. It began to foam and Maggie let it do so for a minute or two. Then, she whipped it away and rubbed a creamy-clear colored ointment over it. Next, she placed a soft white cloth over it and taped it to Fiona's forehead.  
  
Jonas had never felt so helpless. All he could do is sit and wait until his friend would wake up.   
  
"How long will it be until she wakes up?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Jonas, it only too you forty five minutes to wake, but Fiona may take longer because we do not know how long she was lying in the snow."  
  
"Maggie, can I live with you?" Jonas looked at the older lady for answers and comfort.  
  
"I would love for you and your friend to live with my husband and me. You will have to adjust to life in Freetopia. I am not sure how t hat will work out."  
  
"Do you have any children?  
  
"They are all grown up with families and children of their own. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Yes, how many children do you have?"  
  
"I have three children. Two girls, Anna and Marissa, they are twins. My son is George. All of them live miles away in another town."  
  
"Twins? Doesn't that mean that they were born at the same time and may look a like?"  
  
"Yes, that is true, but you can the difference in Marissa and Anna. Anna has short hair, while Marissa has long hair."  
  
"In the community twins were not allowed; one would always be released, usually the smallest one. Also, everyone had the same hair length. Everything was the same, difference were uncomfortable and never mentioned if they occurred."  
  
"Who is the infant which you brought with you?"  
  
"Gabe? My family was taking care of him at night. My father worked in the nurturing center where he takes care of the newborn children. Gabe was not able to sleep soundly at night so my father was going to release him. That is when I ran away with him."   
  
"Can you tell me about your friend Fiona? Do you know why she left the community?"  
  
"I . . . I have no idea why she would leave. Something really terrible must have happened for her to leave."  
  
"Were you and Fiona close friends?"  
  
"We were friends, but not that close, I have always admired her from afar. I always have this weird feeling in m body when I am around her. I do not know how to explain it. It felt calm and peaceful, but yet so empty because I knew I could never show my real feelings towards her. Now I can. We both escaped to a better place."  
  
"Love, Jonas, you feel love for Fiona."  
  
"Love?" Jonas knew how love was thought about in the community. To the people there it was meaningless and never used. "It is one of the reasons I left, I wanted to have love in my life."  
  
"Jonas, you can have anything now and be anything you wish. Memories are free and each person has their own, good and bad."  
  
"No! No!" The loud screams came pouring out of Fiona's mouth. Jonas shock her mar ad whispered, "Fiona, wake up, its only a dream, Fiona."  
  
Her eyes opened in a jolt. "Jonas?" she questioned.   
  
"Fiona?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Is it really you?" Each asked simultaneously. Jonas reached sown and embraced Fiona in his arms.   
  
"I found you, I can not believe I found you! Where are we?" Fiona had mountains of questions for Jonas; as well Jonas did for Fiona.  
  
"I will explain later, but first, please tell me, how did, why did you come here?  
  
" I started to get memories, I was getting them more than anyone else. So, I went to the Receiver of Memory for help and guidance. E told me why you left, and then I had a dream one night about being chastised for gaining memories. Then I left. I realized how fake our lives were."  
  
"What did the Giver tell you?"  
  
"The Giver? Do you mean Receiver of Memory?"  
  
"Yes, that is what he told me to call him."  
  
"He told me that the memory I had described to him was love. It mad me happy, but sad because I knew I would never be able to have it id I remained in the community."  
  
"I felt the same way when I got my first memory of love. It was one the reasons I left the community." 


End file.
